


What’s left of Alec Hardy

by lifetree



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 广教镇回声报：丹尼谋杀案凶手水落石出探长Alec Hardy因过度劳累突发心脏病不幸去世





	What’s left of Alec Hardy

Miller看着Beth点燃悬崖边的火炬，风中飘动的火焰从火把一点一点爬上木架。湿润的海风呼啸却不寒冷，于是他们知道Danny就在他们身边。橙红色的光稳定地抖动着，一点一点地扩散；然后远处亮起火光，一朵，两朵，三朵——海岸线上远处和更远处逐渐闪烁着无数同样明亮的橙黄色光芒，像从海里升起的温暖的星星。  
他们凝视着这一刻，凝视着眼前的火炬和海岸线上的无数把火炬。他们凝视着这两个月，试图透过无尽的海雾凝视两个月前的黑夜。  
然后Miller透过眼角的余光看见一个人影，一个细长、消瘦的深色人影。  
她几乎不感到惊讶，因为这是对的，这才是正确的，他就应该在此时此地，不管愚蠢的报纸、医生和该死的生命体征监测仪怎么说，心脏病都见鬼去吧。  
Alec Hardy站在火光的边缘，站在渐弱的温柔光晕与黑暗模糊的边界上。他的轮廓几乎与身后的黑夜融为一体，但Miller能清楚地看见他的表情。他像所有人一样凝视着明亮的火光与沉默的大海，或者他什么都没有看；那些没有答案的问题，从未出口的问题。  
海风扬起他的大衣衣角，那件永远一成不变的黑色大衣。这么大的风，它本该历历作响，像海岸灯塔上一面高扬的旗帜；但她知道那件大衣如今安静地躺在医院冰冷苍白的灯光之下，一具冰冷苍白的躯体之上。  
Hardy转过头来，朝她露出一个微笑。温和的，真心的，几乎是轻松的微笑。  
Miller想起一件事，然后在同一瞬间忘了那是什么。她疯狂地回忆，她想起他永远紧锁的眉头，想起他不喜欢被人直呼名字；她想起他刻意的无意的习惯性的疏远，细框眼镜和办公室孤独的灯光，一张臭脸和不近人情的质询——是什么？她到底忘记了什么？永远不整齐的领带、茶和无尽的案卷，苏格兰口音和乱糟糟的胡茬，脖子后的血痂，她知道他在撒谎而他也知道；她想起巧克力和花和红酒，什么样的人会三种都买一样当作第一次拜访的礼物？还有什么，她很接近了，就差一点，她想起他溺水般的挣扎，在她耳边喘息的遗言，他说告诉我我们抓到他了，求你，告诉我我们做到了；她说你想都别想，你得亲眼看他认罪，你得亲手把他送进监狱，这事还没完Alec Hardy，你怎么敢死在我面前？她想起边说边做心肺复苏，想起她大概还压断了几根肋骨；她想起急救车和警车闪烁的光，氧气面罩、担架和屏幕上荧光的直线——  
——她想起Hardy从未露出过这样的笑容。  
Miller不可自抑地转开头，Beth对着悬崖边沉重得几乎有实体的虚空无声恸哭。

+1  
听着，你不能再这样了，Miller手撑着警督办公室的桌子，低声严肃地说。  
眼角的人影不为所动。  
她想告诉他一切都结束了，他不应该还在这里，他不应该还死缠着她不放；桑德布鲁克是你自己的问题，在你不要命地调查案件的时候早该想到这一点，这是你的责任不是我的；她想冲他大吼，那个细长的人影却永远只出现在她的眼角，一团模糊的虚影。  
但她知道他就在那里。Alec Hardy，你这个，顽固的，混蛋。Miller长出一口气，低头盯着手机上Claire的电话号码。

+2  
Miller在桑德布鲁克那条河里溺水了。  
下过雨河岸很湿，泥土松得支撑不住一个成年女性的重量。水比她以为的要深，她尽力保持冷静，但人溺水的时候脑子一般不太清醒。她又想起她没告诉任何人她来了这里，而人们会认为在这么多事之后她大概想一个人散散心，一两天也没什么大不了的。  
她的意识逐渐模糊。一团虚影笼罩了她的视线，在彻底昏迷之前她感觉什么拉了她一把。可能是植物，水里的漂浮物，或者只是一阵水流。  
她用最后的力气紧紧抓住不放，又或者是她被紧紧抓住了，只不过她无从得知。

Miller再一次睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在医院的病床上，周围的医护人员用怜悯而同情的神色看着她，她愣了一下才反应过来为什么。这几乎觉得有点好笑，有一片大海可以淹死自己，何必跑到桑德布鲁克？但是她懒得也没有力气去解释了，况且也根本不会有人听。现在她有点能理解Hardy的感受了，这说不上是什么好事。她下意识地查看眼角的那一团虚影。  
而如今那里空无一物；什么都没有，就像从来都没有过一样，他就那么凭空消失了。  
第二次了，她想。第二次Alec Hardy不告而别。  
冷静而无声的暴怒席卷了她。

+3  
Miller没有带任何花；她觉得这样的场合好像应该带一束花，但不论什么花都让她感觉很奇怪。快到了的时候她远远地就看见墓碑底下开着很多小野花。  
她倒是带了桑德布鲁克案件的卷宗。她从头到尾讲了一遍，谎言之下的谎言，真相以外的真相；嫌疑犯与被保护的人，爱人与父女，以及最后的结局。她打开黑色皮夹，美丽的女孩还在照片里朝她微笑；她抽出照片夹进卷宗，把皮夹放回墓碑前。  
Miller重新站直，犹豫了一下该不该现在离开。半山上小镇教堂传出晨祷结束的钟声，一只信天翁飞越她的头顶飞向海洋。  
那我就当你听到了。她说。


End file.
